Forum:Background info and sources
I believe that giving sources for the trivia found in the Background information sections should be more encouraged. It is harder, I find, to spot false information in trivia (you'll probably go "ah, I didn't know that", and move along), and it is more difficult to verify than the usual facts. If we read that during the entire filming of All Good Things... Patrick Stewart wore pink furry slippers whenever the frame did not catch his feet, who's to say this is false? Should not such an encouragement to cite sources more often be input into guidelines? --Liberlogos 07:33, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :You mean he didn't where pink furry slippers during filming? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Say it ain't SO!!! Anyways, yeah, I think you're right...; Memory Alpha:Cite your sources should also specify citing sources for bg info. --From Andoria with Love 07:52, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, please. I have been going through background notes for TOS (eventually I hope to get to every series and movie, right about when I die), and I have been trying to clean up those background sections. Unfortunetly, without the ability to confirm information, I can only remove notes that simply don't belong, or re-write the terribly written. I would love it if I could confirn them as well. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:50, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Shran/From Andoria with Love: Of course, he wore them. The pink furry slippers (named "Hhoawf'abulos" in Klignon) are respected veterans of Roddenberry's Star Trek saga. They are one of only six inanimate objects to have starred in all five Star Trek series, along with Majel "Please specify" Roddenberry herself. One will recognize them as the two Tribbles to the upper right of Kirk at 10 minutes 47 seconds of , under heavy make-up. They were first acquired at a flea market that also featured Ricardo Montalban, Kate Mulgrew and Wil Wheaton, who insisted on his presence despite not being born yet. It is little known that the furry pink slippers served as the inspiration for the entire plot of . My sources? They're coming. --Liberlogos 03:07, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::What's more, I currently own that very pair of fuzzy pink slippers. I bought them at a used prop sale several years ago. It's all true. Really. -- Renegade54 03:13, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :*As much as it'd be nice to see sources, I doubt that we'll ever see a canonical listing. The other problem is that if each bg item is cited, then there's going to seem to be more citings than notes. If anything, they should be cited as footnotes or something possibly. Idaknow though. A good number of the TNG, DS9, and VOY ones seem to come from the Companion books though from what I've noticed (not that I have them, but having skimmed them in the bookstore and all...) -- Sulfur 03:14, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :**um, actualy, if each background item is cited, it will mean there is the ''same ''number of bg notes to citations. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:53, 19 July 2006 (UTC)